Talk:Janet Audrey *Margaret* Morris (c1850)
Contributions from a relative by way of messages on Geni.com, sent to managers including me ----- Robin Patterson (Talk) 08:32, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Message from Geni.com in Oct 2018: Dear Robin, James M Scobbie has sent you a message: -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Re: Janet Audrey Margaret Morris MAIR Managers of Janet Audrey Margaret Morris MAIR, I am contacting you about this profile: https://www.geni.com/people/Janet-Mair/6000000000220097980 Hi there, there are either some coincidences in names, or perhaps a mistake somewhere or other. Either way, hullo! I am following up on a recent addition made to the tree of my great uncle Dr William Henderson Stevenson born 1879 in Pachamba India and his wife Mary Morris Walker b. 1885. His birthdate is from his Glasgow University web page, not from documentation. A relative has added two children to this couple, namely Janet Audrey Margaret Morris Stevenson (medical, married to Mr Meyer), and WIlliam Stevenson. Just coincidences of names, do you think? https://www.geni.com/people/Janet-Audrey/6000000082793985383?through=6000000082566639938 . . . . . . . . Around the same time,Jim wrote: I am sure your family member Janet Audrey Margaret Morris Mair must be my father's first cousin. If you look on the link on the message from last night, you will see the similarities with your tree. Her grandfather that died in Pachamba, in India, appears in a number of books as well as getting a few newspaper articles. I will try to write it up soon on my blog ... this would be a good motivation to put that stuff together. I have many photos of my grandmother who was the aunt of the person we are talking about - Elizabeth Bertie Stevenson. Also perhaps with her brothers - I am not quite sure. I also have an Indian elephant tooth that the Stevensons brought back from India on some trip home when they were busy fund-raising. I do so hope that this is the same person, and that we can make the connection. best wishes. Jim . . . . . . . And: Managers of Archibald WALKER, Hi Mary if you are still on the system, and also Robin who I think I have mailed independently. My grandmother's brother Dr William David Henderson Stevenson married Mary Morris Walker, whose marriage certificate gives her address aged as 6 Queens Gate Glasgow, now Dowanhill St. I am very interested by the family history you add. The marriage certificate identifies Archibald Walker as an iron merchant. However, his wife is clearly identified as *JANET* Walker, nee Morris. I have added some photos of the Stevensons online. Somewhere I believe I have a photo of the wedding referred to above, but currently I can't find it. I am contacting you about this profile: https://www.geni.com/people/Archibald-Walker/5449046314380078650 Sincerely, James M Scobbie . . . . . . . . And: Managers of Janet Audrey Margaret Morris MAIR, I am contacting you about this profile: https://www.geni.com/people/Janet-Mair/6000000000220097980 Yep - given that there is a Meyer-Mair change, and the complexity of the names, surely the parents of your Janet are the same as our Stevensons? My grand-mother Elizabeth Bertie Stevenson was the sister of Dr William David Henderson Stevenson and John Black Stevenson. For WDHS see https://www.universitystory.gla.ac.uk/biography/?id=WH22115&typ...= though note some of the details are wrong - it's Pachamba, not Chamba. I have more info about their father William Henderson Stevenson and mother Mary Black and there is a picture on wikipedia of the church named after WHS their father, a medical missionary who died in India when they were very young. I do hope our William Stevenson + Mary Morris Walker are the same. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pachamba Sincerely, James M Scobbie , , , , , , , James M Scobbie has replied to a message in your inbox: -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Re: Janet Audrey Margaret Walker I have uploaded (or found, already uploaded, and tried to display) those 2 marriage certificates. We can be sure from 1 1939 registry of the dates of birth of WDH Stevenson and Mary Morris Walker his wife. Her parents are clear too. Archibald Walker and Janet Morris. i have not used GENi enough to know who to do what is needed next. If we split the trees, we need to re-assign the Mary Morris Walker AND all her descendants from the wrong Archibald Walker to the right one. I have not done that before and have no confidence that I can do it right. Jim . . . . . . Dear Robin, James M Scobbie has replied to a message in your inbox: -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Re: Janet Audrey Margaret Walker Great. Ok - I think we have 2 pairs of parents, and two separate sets of siblings, who are not related. I have not done much work on this family - and so am not sure who is who... I can contribute the marriage certificate walker+morris 1876 and the stevenson+walker one 1911 - both of which of course have parents with the father's occupations. I've not done census analysis for these walkers yet, and have no date set to go back to scotland's people to surf the possible matches in Partick, so can't give you a better, fuller pictire of Archibald Walker, iron merchant, and his family, other than what I've said. I presume that her actual husband is the Archibald Walker pictured - https://www.geni.com/people/Archibald-Walker/5449046314380078650?through=5449046362300078656 and that my Archibald Walker, father of Mary who married WH Stevenson, is disconnected form her, taking just Mary with him. As I say, I've not done census or any other work past this point so don't know about any siblings of Mary. by the way, on my side - I've had another update from Glasgow University, and they are updating and correcting their records on the two Stevenson brothers - they don't have information on the death of John Black Stevenson, other than circumstancial, which can be followed up later - but he was mentioned in dispatches, which is nice to know. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Reply to this message here: https://www.geni.com/c/e3a3707f736a6b19452408b87247b22e537174b5